Battle of the Ligers
by Scarlet Tears
Summary: Not interactive anymore, I have all I need. the second Ch. is a quiz one what your ideal zoid is. the thrid is an introduction to the zoids/characters
1. Default Chapter

The Battle of the Ligers  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from zoids  
  
Prelude  
  
"Bit get up." Bit Cloud sat up yawning. I still don't know how they can get up so early, he thought.  
  
He got out of bed, and got dressed. He walked down the hallway, and almost running into Leena.  
  
"It's about time you got up, you got some invitation to a zoid battle." she said.  
  
He just nodded in acknowledgment. Once he gets to the meeting room Doc fills him in about the new zoid battle, called the battle of the ligers. It was a battle in which any zoid could enter, as long as it was a cat type zoid. All of the entrants went at each other at the same time. The zoid and pilot didn't have to even fight in a single zoid battle before hand. It was predicted that the majority of the entrants would be from S class teams.  
  
"This battle should be easy, since the Berserk Fury isn't a cat type zoid it can't fight and that means my only real competion can't fight." Bit bragged.  
  
I wouldn't be so cocky Bit Cloud, a secret onlooker thought.  
  
  
  
(A/N)Please Read: for those of you who have cat type zoids made up, fill out the form below, and your zoid can take part in my story. Sorry, if it is not a cat type zoid I can't use it. Make sure to fill out the whole form. I'll use as many as I can. E-mail the completed form to me at kluvscatz@juno.com. E-mail them or I won't use them, I can get in trouble if you reveiw them  
  
1.Zoid name  
  
2.zoid pilot's name  
  
3.Zoid description  
  
4.Special attacks  
  
5.Zoid personality (ex: over aggressive, goes with what's handed to it, self dependent)  
  
6.Pilot's personality/desription  
  
7. Any thing else that I need to know  
  
8. Team the zoid is from 


	2. the ideal zoid quiz

The Zoid Quiz, which zoid is right for you.  
  
Disclaimer, I don't know if we have to put these in quizzes, But I don't own anything you recognize from the show.  
  
I've been trying to make it easier to read, sorry, I'm not a computer genius though. Have fun!!!!!  
  
1.What's your favorite animal? a)A cat b)A bird c)A dog d)A dinosaur e)A fish  
  
2. What power does your zoid have? a)Super speed b)Swim through land c)Fly d)Be invisible e)Be very powerful  
  
3. What best describes you? a)Evil b)Loyal c)Sly d)Independent e)Smart  
  
4. Who's your favorite character? a)Brad b)Bit c)Pierce d)Vega (is that how you spell his name?) e)Jamie  
  
  
  
5. How many zoid modules (the ones you put together) do you have? a)4 or more b)3 c)2 d)1 e)0  
  
6. What do you value most? a)My zoid that I will get at the end of this quiz b)My family c)My friends d)Being evil e)My money  
  
7. What is your favorite color? a)Black b)Gold c)White d)Gray e)Green  
  
8. What is your personality? a)Laid back b)Bored c)Hyper active d)A whiner e)Evil  
  
9. My best friend is a)My zoid b)My money c)My older sibling d)My computer/tactics planner e)My boss  
  
10. The zoid I would like is the a)Liger Zero b)Shadow Fox c)Berserk Fury d)Raynos e)War Shark  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^  
  
All right, now that you've answered the questions, its time to figure out how you scored. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1. a)5 points b)2 points c)3 points d)4 points e)1 point  
  
2. a)5 points b)1 point c)2 points d)3 points e)4 points 3. a)1 point b)5 points c)3 points d)4 points e)2 points  
  
4. a)3 points b)5 points c)1 point d)4 points e)2 points  
  
5. a)4 points b)5 points c)3 points d)2 points e)1 point  
  
6. a)2 points b)4 points c)5 points d)1 point e)3 points  
  
7. a)1 point b)3 points c)5 points d)4 points e)2 points  
  
8. a)3 points b)4 points c)5 points d)2 points e)1 point  
  
9. a)5 points b)3 points c)4 points d)2 points e)1 point  
  
10. a)5 points b)3 points c)4 points d)2 points e)1 point  
  
All right, now to find out your ideal zoid. Add up you points  
  
50-41 points Congratulations, you get the Liger Zero. Not many people are lucky enough to pilot the most powerful zoid in the world. Show Bit Cloud how you really pilot a zoid. Hope you like your new partner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 40-31 points You'll probably be just as happy as the person who got the liger, cause you got the Berserk Fury. Maybe with a better pilot than Vaga, you and the Fury can prove that the Liger isn't the most powerful Zoid. How do you like your zoid? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
30-21 points If you fall into this category, I'm jealous of you. Your zoid is my personal favorite, the Shadow Fox. If you don't like it, I'll trade you any time. Just because the Shadow Fox isn't an ultimate X, doesn't mean it isn't powerful. Enjoy the best zoid to ever be. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
20-11 points Hope you like birds; cause your zoid is one. The Raynos is a great zoid, and that's all there is too it. Enjoy racing around at top speed through your imagination, this zoid is great.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 10-0 points For the few that actually score 10 points, you get a War Shark. The only zoid of its kind the war shark is rare and speacial. Don't wish you'd gotten one of the Ultimute X's because the War Shark is a good zoid, no matter what any one else thinks.  
  
A.N. Did you like it. Review your results to me. I got the Berserk Fury, and I didn't cheat, either. And if you've made up a CAT TYPE zoid, click my pen name and it can be in an interactive fic. The fic's called the Battle of the Ligers, if your having trouble finding it. Also, if you like Harry Potter R&R my fic there too, it's good, I promise. Please review. 


	3. introduction

The Battle of the Ligers  
  
This Chapter is the people who made it, and the questions filled out. Wich is evryone. I can't stand turning people down If you left something in there that I was supposed to do, I have filled it in. This is long, but you must read it if you're going to understand it. Anything like *this * is me ^_^  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ This belongs to Yuka-chan  
  
1.Zoid name: Helcat, but Rue calls him Ardis  
  
2.zoid pilot's name: Rue Night  
  
3.Zoid description: This is something I stole from a page...gotta love http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/darkzoidscc/index.html * go There, It's cool*  
  
Height: 5 m  
  
Length: 13.2 m  
  
Weight: 24 T  
  
Max Speed: 190 km/h  
  
Crew: 1  
  
Known pilots: None  
  
Weapons: Twin 20 mm Cannons, Pivoting Twin 20 mm Cannons  
  
Support Features: Invisibility, Noise Suppressers, Infared Scanner, Able to erase some of its own tracks, possibly more stealth gear  
  
Other Information: The Helcat is the ultimate stealth Zoid. It is equipped with a lot of stealth technology, but not very many weapons. The most effective way to attack with the Helcat is in large groups.  
  
  
  
4.Special attacks: Rue attatched a special weapon called Shockwave Pulsar, it's like... wow!! but the bad thing is... the Helcat can't take all that energy, so Rue only uses it as a last resouce, using the cannon leaves Ardis unusable for 5 minutes with clock in hand. Rue is also an expert in using stealth as a weapon.  
  
5.Zoid personality: Another spiffy thing Rue modified Ardis since she found him almost destroyed, so she like... made her own organoid (much like Beek) but instead she like... made Ardis act like a kitten, so Ardis spents the day saying 'mreow' and purring when he's not in a battle with Rue, when in battle, Ardis acts like a cornered wild animal, very fierce, but still follows Rue's orders and commands.  
  
6.Pilot's personality/desription:Wheeeeee!!!!!  
  
Hair: Her hair is short (shoulder lenght) and curly, it's white like snow.  
  
Eyes: Her eyes are ruby red and hold an innocent expression.  
  
General: She has an athletic body, she's 17 years old and not really tall (like 5'3'') she always has a sweet and innocent smile in her face.  
  
Personality: Rue is described in two words, naive and crazy, she always ALWAYS trusts people, no matter what, she is really really naive and believes everything she's told, she also talks in third person like "Rue is not happy" or "Rue thinks ïnsert random name should be more happy" or things like that.  
  
7. Any thing else that I need to know: She is a really good pilot since she had to learn alone, she learns from experience and so she knows most of the tricks pilots use, she's been alone since she was 12 but she never gives up, Ardis is like her, always gives his best and never backs from a fight. When she was young, Rue had an accident with Ardis and that caused her being alone (she destroyed half of her home town -.-') no one gave her a chance to explain and that hurt her feelings, so she thinks that everyone deserves another oportunity  
  
8. Team the zoid is from: Shinner's team  
  
*These two belong to Dark Angel Himeko*  
  
Zoid Name: Phantom Moon AKA "The Phantom"  
  
Pilot name: Lilith Isis Hikage  
  
Zoid Description: Built very similar to the Lightning Saix, but capable of moving with the stealth of the Shadow Fox. All black, but has silver claws, fangs, weapons, and it has three silver stripes on its back. Green cockpit glass. Has a long, Liger-like tail, armed with a huge flame cannon. The gun can be switched out for three other guns- A long Range Sniper, A high- Density Plasma Gun, and a Shock Cannon that causes automatic system freeze. Has enough strength to knock over a gojulas with one ram, and can keep up with an actual Saix.  
  
Speacial Attacks: Crimson Strike-An attack similar to Strike Laser Claws, but Phantom attacks at high speeds with both front paws, and the claws glow red (Thus the Crimson part ^_^)  
  
Black Twister-Activates a third set of boosters, that jams Phantom so hard forward, that a tornado-style wind is left in it's wake  
  
And of course, the various guns, and fangs, and basic strength play a part.  
  
Zoid Personality: Very violent, over aggressive, tends to blow things up if refered to as 'he' or 'it'. Will only answer to 'her'. Loyal to Lilith, and definitely needs her space... don't try and stick her too close to another Zoid in a hanger.  
  
Pilot Personality/Description: Name: Lilith Isis Hikage  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Appearence: dark tan, short, thin but strong, such a look of fierceness to her that few dare to challenge her. Has a tattoo of a black panther with black angel wings in lower back, and an Egyptian ahnk with bat wings on her left upper arm.  
  
Age: 18  
  
Clothes: Black flared leather pants, red tube top, black trenchcoat over it. Black flip-flops for shoes.  
  
Hair and style: Knee length, black with red streaks, parted in the center with no bangs, tied back in a loose ponytail  
  
Eye color: deep red  
  
Bio: Her mother died in childbirth, and her father ruled with an iron fist. To him, his daughter was no different then a slave. So, she was treated like. When she turned twelve. she shoved her father out a window, and found a Zoid that no one could pilot. She took the Zoid, and ran as far away from there as possible. When she turned 14, she formed a team, and met a person who would change her life- Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai  
  
Personality: Rude, violent, opinionated, loyal to her friends, really stubborn, very foul-mouthed (Swears A LOT). Great Zoid pilot though. Very good in hand to hand combat, and makes a great spy.  
  
Anything else: Lilith carries a sword and a revolver with her everywhere. She also has a pet black panther named Meineko, that goes with her everywhere. She's also involved in a relationship with Sess (They just became engaged ^_^) The Phantom Moon is fully accepting Meineko, Sess and his Zoid, but that's it, besides Lilith.  
  
Team: Team 'Oblivion'  
  
*still belonging to Dark Angel Himeko*  
  
Zoid name:Twilight Shadow  
  
Pilot name: Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai  
  
Zoid Description: Dark red Blade Liger, customized with 8 Blades and a high output shield. Gold fangs, claws, teeth, etc.  
  
Spaecial attacks: Strike Laser Claw-Speaks for self  
  
~Shadow Assault- Similar to the Seven Blade Attack, except with eight blades, with glows a dark blue.  
  
~EarthQuake- The blades can literally drill into the ground, and the Liger fires a series of missile from a launcher on it's tail, which causes the ground to shake  
  
~And of course, the various guns, and fangs, and basic strength play a part.  
  
Zoid Personality: Self dependant, but is allies with Phantom Moon (Being they're both Ultimate X's)  
  
Pilot Personality/Description: Name: Sesshoumaru (Japanese for "Breaker of the circle of life". Called 'Sess' by Lilith and Lilith ALONE, but you can type it in descriptions to save your fingers... i know it's long... . Sometimes called 'Fluffy' by Lilith when he makes her mad. This nickname is never explained, it just... happened.) Taiyoukai (Japanese for 'Great Demon')  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Appearence: Pretty tall, strong, well built. Kind of pale. Has two red tiger-like slashes on each cheek, which are tattoos. Has claws, and fangs, his ears are slightly pointed (Like an elfs) as a result of an experiment. Due to the fact that he's constantly in baggy clothes and has long hair, at first glance some people may mistake him for a woman... :-P  
  
Age: 20  
  
Clothes: Baggy black pants, white tank top-like shirt, with a baggy black jacket over it, though tends to remove the jacket once he's out of the public. Bare foot. EVERY WHERE.  
  
Hair and style: Almost knee length, A odd Silvery-white color. Has bangs, which are slightly parted. (Need a pic of that? I can give you a close up of his face )  
  
Eye color: Amber yellow. Another result of the genetic expirement.  
  
Bio: As a young boy, he was taken from his family, and brought to a lab. There, they preformed horrible genetic expirements, attemping to cross human DNA with a white half-wolf, half-dog's DNA. Thus causing him to loose his former appearance (Brown hair, brown eyes, kind of tan skin) and assume the freaky form. As such, the word 'demon' is very offending to him (Even if it is a part of his last name...), and he tends to break things if he hears the word. He does, however, possess super human abilities, i.e. can cut through metal with his claws, jump really high, run real fast, is really strong, as well as heightened senses (Great sense of smell and hearing). When he turned 16, he destroyed the lab, killed everything there, and took the lab's unpilotable Zoid. While traveling away, he came across a black panther-type zoid and a teenager who looked as if she had been through a war (Three guesses as to who that is :-P). He asked her what happened, and was amazed when she didn't flinch or run or insult him. She calmy told him her story, and he stayed with her the next couple days, helping her out. They ended up forming a team, and he later proposed, and she said yes ^_^  
  
Personality: Rude, violent, opinionated, only loyal to Lilith, happy to turn his back on anyone else, really stubborn, very foul-mouthed (Swears A LOT). Great Zoid pilot though, however he prefers hand to hand combat, with his mutation and all. Very kind and caring to Lilith (Who he calls 'Lill').  
  
Anything else: Sess is very aggresive and assertive, tells things like it is. His zoid shares that nature, and that's why they're the perfect team. Meineko is very fond of Sess, and they 2 people, 2 zoids, and 1 animals are the perfect little group for each other.  
  
Team: Team 'Oblivion'  
  
*This one belongs to Shadow*  
  
Zoid name:Hurricane Lynx  
  
(you didn't say it had to be a liger) *no I did not, and I do not care, all it had to be was a cat type*  
  
Zoid Pilot :Levi Ortega  
  
Zoid description: Black body, red head and legs, fangs, with lightning streaks along the body. It is armed with a beam cannon, missile pods, gatling guns, a strike laser claw, a cable that shoots out and clings to enemy zoids, and smoke screens. It has a pair of rocket boosters and it has abilities that emphasise on speed, manuverability, and offense.  
  
Spcial attacks: The cable that shoots out can cling to enemy zoids and gives it a pulsating electric charge that immediately shuts the zoid's systems down. The ultimate attack is the tempest strike, it is when the plasma cannon is converted to shooting out lightning bolts and both gatlings, and all three missile pods are fired at once.  
  
Zoid personality: the tempest lynx has a constant calming personality, it tends to stay calm as not to lose its focus during a match. The Lynx has full confidence in Levi's abilities as well as its own.  
  
Pilot description:Height: 6'1  
  
eyes: brown  
  
hair: dark brown  
  
Pilot's personality: Levi comes from a wealthy family, like Harry, and chooses to lead a life of zoid piloting. Levi isn't stuck up and cocky nor does he expect to have the world handed to him, unlike Harry. After being bullied by kids in the private school that he attended, Levi has grown a tough exterior, though he is really kind to people once he gets to know them. And to compliment the tough exterior he is usually wearing a red shirt with a silver dragon imprinted on it, faded jeans, sunglasses, and a worn brown leather jacket. Levi has a keen interest in wildlife photography and usually spends his time looking for wild animals to photograph.  
  
Other: Levi works alone on the battlefield, but he travels with his husky "Bernie" and his strategist/tactics planner, Helena Alexis, who is also his best friend. The team travels on a Whale King. If you need a physical description of Helena, she 16 years old, is about 5'7, has light shoulder length brown hair and green eyes.  
  
Team: Ortega Team  
  
*This one belongs to Nick Oristian *  
  
Zoid name: Helcat  
  
Pilot: Nick Oristian  
  
Discription: Is a panther type zoid. #EZ-023. Has a duel blaster an back and chest.  
  
Speacial attacks: Can become invisible via cloaking device. Noise depressers on feet.  
  
Zoid Personality: Does what Nick says.  
  
Pilot Personaliy/description: Is a gentlemen and is very serious about his zoid.  
  
Other: Zoid is black and red.  
  
Team: Oristian Team  
  
*This one belongs to Bilbo's Keeper *  
  
Zoid: Mountain Liger LZX, name: Jade (looks kinds like a Saix)  
  
color: Jade/silver armor...ARMOR IS IMPOSSIBLE TO BREAK  
  
pilot: Anntwinette Hanson, "Anne"  
  
Speacial attacks: Plasma Cannon, Ligeara Thunder Claw, Stealth, Speed Blades, basically Anne has alot of weapons ^_^  
  
*History: Mountain Liger LZX models were destroyed years ago because they were built to fight and never quit. So when the Zoid felt a pilot would give up, they would eject them and sometimes kill them. They are very tempermental about their pilot and Jade is the only one known to exsist.  
  
pilot personality: Anne has blonde hair, slate green eyes, is 15 years old, has no family so is kinda quiet, smart, cocky, quick on her feet, knows how to protect and fend for herself. that's why Jade accepted her.  
  
Zoid personality: basically like Anne's...cept gets angry easier  
  
Team:*you didn't include this, so I'm making one up for you* Team Jade  
  
*This one belongs to Shadow Fox *  
  
Zoid Name: Storm Liger  
  
Zoid Pilots Name: Savanna Walker  
  
Zoid Description:Looks like the Liger Scheinder expect the blades and eyes are purple and the body, claws, and teeth are silver and white.  
  
Speacial Attacks: Silver Storm Shutter when all the blades are extended and blades turn silver not purple other than just the blades and the tail is glaived shape it can fire a laser and create and shield and sword.  
  
Zoid Personality: Storm is loyal to its pilot and does what ever the pilots orders.  
  
Pilots Personality/Desription: Savanna is quiet, and doesn't trust any one unless you save her life or Storms once thats done you gain her trust and you get a good allie in Zoid Battles.  
  
Anything else: Likes the Wild Eagle  
  
Team: Storm Team  
  
*this one belongs to Finne Fleiheit *  
  
1.Zoid name: Liger Shadow Hader  
  
2.Zoid pilot's name: Finne.....um...no surname ^^; If you want one it's Fleiheit but I'm bound to get flamed for that one and I don't want you to either. * yeah people listen to her, don't flame*  
  
3.Zoid description: Looks like a smaller Liger Zero with blades and the cute ears like the Blade Liger. That's just about all the weapons she has and specialises in close range combat. ShadowHader also has 2 ion boosters which can overheat it because of its small size. Normal black body and legs with really dark blue head & thermal fins. Eyes/canopy thingy are bright green and the blades and paws are pale blue. There is an AI unit called Hader a little like Beek in Zoids G/F but more intelligent and it's a female personality. It can talk. Kinda.  
  
4.Special attacks: well, really just the blade attack, teeth and claws. After a while she can use stealth like a Helcat.  
  
5.Zoid personality: Loyal only to Finne. Just as cocky as her pilot in battle. Smartass / sarcastic Zoid.  
  
6.Pilot's personality/desription: Finne......her hair is like Fiona's (Zoids G/F or C/C) but it's a chestnut colour and her eyes are blue. Finne is a really nice person but she can be very cocky. Also has a personality to parallel Van's ^^; (Zoids G/F or C/C again)  
  
7. Any thing else that I need to know: Um, Finne is a descendant of Van, relation somehow of Bit's but he doesn't know about it.  
  
8. Team the zoid is from: Team? Um, there isn't one. She just goes round stirring up trouble and renting herself off to teams like Jack Sisco does. ^^;*Mercenary* *These belong to Dragon Scye *  
  
Zoid Name: Midnight  
  
Zoid Pilot Name: Gabriel Angelinius  
  
Zoid Description: A modified Lightning Saix, all armorments are pitch black, blends in perfectly with darkness of any sort. It's known for it's speed, even more so than most Lightning Saixs. It has no missiles or anything like  
  
that, just one very powerfull, double barreled gun on it's underbelly. There are homing missiles though that launch from the 'grill' on the back of it's  
  
neck. It has Titanium Claws, and titanium blads on it's arms that flick out  
  
to slice in midair. The tail is really unique. It can curl and wave and all  
  
that, but when Gabriel signals, it cracks like a whip and becomes totally straight, and another, super-powerful gun appears at the end of it, like a gunsniper's. ANd then four titanium blades flick out, like the Elephander's  
  
trunk, except on his tail. On the back of the shoulders are high powered boosters that can help it go faster than the speed of light. It's body is sleek, and is built for speed.  
  
Special Attacks: Strike Titanium Claw: Midnight launches booster on shoulders, jumps into air, and the claws on his front legs heat up, and he strikes in midair most of the time.  
  
Zoid Personality: Are very aggressive yet intellegent Zoid, he knows his way in battle.  
  
Pilot's Personality/Description: A tall, dark man, 19 years old. Black hari, black trench coat, a black sword kept hidden benieath his coat. Black boots, black pants, black turtle neck. He wears a dragon neclace around his throat  
  
on a black chain; dark brown, almost blakc eyes. His eyes blaze red when he  
  
becomes angry, is in his cockpit, or has his sword in his hands. He writes poetry, sings songs, reads, hacks into computers (the best there is) And is  
  
an excellent and feared ZOid pilot. Is known for popping up in front of unsuspectin ZOids and scaring them, slicing unneeded parts and selling them. Not evil, but is very agressive. Can be romantic when he wants.  
  
Anything Else That You Need To Know: His parents were killed at a very young age, at six. Stranded, he was taken in by an old man who trained him to use  
  
his senses, his sword, and his Zoid. He shelters a deep hatred for the world after the Old Man was mugged and murdered.  
  
Team The Zoid Is From: Team Midnight (A new team, where the olny people on it are Gabriel and Rose{Other charry below})  
  
* Yes people, still Dragon Scye*  
  
Zoid Name: Zodiak  
  
Zoid Pilot's Name: Rose Quenthas  
  
Zoid Description: A Bear Fighter, Also completely black. Titanium teeth, sharp enough to bite through anything. His claws are strong, sharp, and powerful. Has homing missles on his under belly, and two, double barreled guns on his back. Is kind of slow, but the armorments make up for that. His  
  
ears are larger than normal, because they are shield generators, and strong  
  
ones at that. * it isn't a cat zoid I know, But I am using it a little, don't ask me to use you're non-cat type, cause this is the only one, I need it for something*  
  
Special Attacks: Bear Claw: Charges, (can actually reach high speeds, but it is hard and it is tiring) and swipes the opposing ZOid out of the way, usually taking out quite a bit with it.  
  
Zoid Personality: Stubborn. If it's told it's gonna do something, then it's  
  
gonna do it. Smart though, and really strong.  
  
Pilot's Personality/Description: Short, blonde hair, blue eyes. Curves in all the right places. Really smart, intellelingent, and just likes to fight, and is good at it too.  
  
Anything Else You Need To Know: She has all the guys drooling over her, and  
  
likes to flirt, but in a modest way.  
  
Team The Zoid Is From: Team Midnight  
  
* this one belongs to OrangeGirlExplosion*  
  
Name: Mercedes Bonita  
  
Age: 17  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Clothes: Blue leather tank top, blue leather pants, black boots and blue treach coat and blak fingerless gloves.  
  
Features: Scars over her body from tests and experiments. Haircolor/style: Black and straight.  
  
Skin Color: Brown naturally  
  
Figure: Larger hips, not entirely flat stomach.  
  
Eye color: Blue  
  
Family: None living  
  
Team: Flying Colors  
  
Zoid: Blue and silver lightning Saix.  
  
Weapons: Sniper guns on the back of the ZOID. Prefers to outrun her opponent and shoot them down.  
  
Relationships: Can't love, but does like Brad.  
  
Alliance: Whichever will get her the most money.  
  
Organoid: None  
  
Bio: Mercedes comes from a town threatened by a deadly disease. She was the  
  
oldest person to live through it so far. She has been through so many tests  
  
and seen so many people die. She was given a vaccine that would prolong her  
  
life for 3 years. But the experimenting for the vaccine and a cure is very expensive. The town took all it's money and got Mercedes a Lightning Saix. She promised to bring money to the town to save all the childrens lives. Because she knows she will die, she does not want to get close to people. She is on her team alone. She calls herself the Blue Angel of Death and will not hesistate to kill if it means she can pay for more medicen  
  
*This one belongs to Schala85, but if you want the stories they are in, it is under biowolf's pen name *  
  
1.Zoid name: Night Striker  
  
2.zoid pilot's name: Katherine (no true last name although when she registered into the ZBC, she put her last name as Shubaltz).  
  
3.Zoid description: Black Panther with demon-like wings. Has various guns (I wish I was more educated in the different kinds of guns...^^;;). Has flight capablilities from the wings. Has special radar to keep track of opponents and the tough, black armor of it's frame keeps it from being detected in turn. Was from the age of the Imperial and Republican times, but had managed to survive it. And it has a DNA scanning in it that allows only Katherine to pilot it. Anyone else that goes inside of it gets ejected out. Plus the controls are very...err...different from typical zoids.  
  
4.Special attacks: Night Strike (in that attack, it becomes temporarily invisible and goes into flight until it strikes the opposition.).  
  
5.Zoid personality: None that I know of. It's not an ultimate X.  
  
6.Pilot's personality/desription: Well, I keep adding to it all the time. She's a great leader and can fight well, but at times is a little clumsy. She holds true to her friends though and puts them first. Can get angry at times and has a tendency to make things bigger (like problems) more than what they are, but is all in all a cheery person to be around. She has platinum-blue hair and jade-green eyes. Her outfits are assorted, but mostly favors the Back Draft uniform she used to wear when she was in it (She quit after reinforcements from BD never came for her). Also, she was called Knight before she left it. Has a large crush on Stigma Stoller.  
  
7. Any thing else that I need to know: Katherine also has in her possession a silver blade liger.  
  
8. Team the zoid is from: As of right now, just call it the "Night" team.  
  
*These also belong to Dragon Scye, yeah, i know, she's got alot, but she has that privlage, as she has also been kind enough to give me some Characters for my Harry Potter interactive fic, plus I asked her to. *  
  
*Zoid name: Darkness  
  
*zoid pilot's name: Tidus "Titan or Titanium" Maxton  
  
Zoid description: A Liger Zero. I'm sure you will have lots of requests for  
  
this (none of the Zoids I have submitted are Ultimate X's. The pilots all battle and win on pure talent. they have even beaten the Blitz Tema before!) but I want a Liger Zero. Kind of like the evil twin type of a Liger. It has  
  
all of the same custimation modes, just a lot more feirce, and they are completly black. And instead of regular metal, this Liger and all of it's modes are pitch black titanium, hence Tidus' nickname.  
  
Special attacks: Strike Titanium Claw: just like strike laser claw, just his claws are titanium. Death Slam: When both Tidus and Darkness become desperate, like they are going to lose, they perform this. It really wipes them both out, and usually Tidus passes out from it, and Darkness goes into  
  
Command System Freeze after it lands if it takes another step or even moves. What happens is Darkness leaps into the air, really really high, flips, opens jaws wide with Titanium fnags all of a sudden glistnening that weren't there before, and dive down, cockpit first, at the Zoid below. Like I said before, they have won many a battles with that move, and have never missed.  
  
However, there is a first time for everything, and if they ever did miss, it would most likely decimate the Zoid and kill the pilot.  
  
Zoid personality: Very aggressive. Never loses, won't stand for it. Would die before losing.  
  
Pilot's personality/desription: Same as Darkness, very aggressive, never loses. Would die before losing. However, he can be very romantic, is intellegint, yet super strong. He has a bulging six-pac, HUGE muscels, and can break through brick walls without breaking a sweat. He has short, dirty-blonde hair, crystal clear blue eyes, a sharp chin, and is 6.2; however, when he is in his Zoid, his hair blazes like fire red for a second  
  
before turning pitch black, like Darkness.  
  
Any thing else that I need to know: Tidus has eyes for Rose {My other charry, Rose} and is really romantic with her. You can have them get married if you'd like some romance or something. I don't care.  
  
Team the zoid is from: Midnight  
  
  
  
Zoid name: Shadow  
  
zoid pilot's name: Krystal Scythar  
  
Zoid description: Another black Zoid, a Zaber Fang to be precise. A modified, Zaber Fang. All pitch black, even the bullets and the missels, Has black titanium claws, to slice through anything, and ame with it's fangs. Not a ZOid for speed, Shadow is more for combat. With enough armor strength  
  
to suit three Zaber Fangs, all condensed into the regular amount, it has been known to be able to withstand even a Charged Particle Gun, without any  
  
extra sheilding whatsoever. a strong and powerful Zoid, Shadow is always good to charge into battle first and attack, or take them by surprise by hanging back.  
  
Special attacks: Zaber Fang Peirce: Charges at a high speed, like a sprint,  
  
open mouth as wide as possible, and bites through anything. Has been know to bite through even a Elepahnder's sheild and armorments. Now THAT'S power!  
  
Zoid personality: A strong, powerfull, determined, and excellent Zoid, Shadow knows no fear. Shadow strikes fear into the hearts of all.  
  
Pilot's personality/desription: A strong, determined female, of remarkable beauty, she is genius and knows her way in battle. She is the second in command on the team, under Gabriel. SHe has all the right curves, in all the right places. Has tons of guys drooling over her Long, aubern hair, deep blue eyes, lush lips, nice build, and sensitivity. She is admired by all men everywhere. She is 23 years old, too. Her hair also blazes red like fire before turning pitch black when she's in the cockpit of Shadow.  
  
*Any thing else that I need to know: Never loses. Never. As the rest of her  
  
team has never lost either. If they were to lose even once, they might murder the team whom they lost to. I forgot a lot of things, like Gabriel is in love with Krystal, while Tidus is in love with Rose, yet both of the females are single, not engaged, or even have boyfriends. Gabriel is 27 years old, Tidus is 26, and Rose is 21. Gabriel is the head of the team, Krystal is next, followed by Tidus, and then Rose. The entire team is excellent with a sword, and each member except for Rose carries one with them everywhere they go.  
  
Team the zoid is from: Midnight  
  
This one belongs to Khali  
  
1. Dark Puma  
  
2. Alessandra "Alessi" Makarios  
  
3. Looks almost like a cat-like shadow fox. Mostly black with dark red and gold accents. Very fast and stealthful.  
  
4. Has a flamethrower attack and smokescreens.  
  
5. Very agressive Zoid.  
  
6. Alessi is a 15 year-old-girl who is realitively new to zoid battles, however, she's a good pilot. She has long black hair, gold-brown eyes, and fairly tan skin. She's a smart girl, but a bit of a slacker and is kinda messy.  
  
7. Not really...  
  
8. Team Infamous (corny name, sorry). Consists of Alessi, her older brother  
  
Nick and his friend Matt.  
  
*this zoid belongs to Vanna Flyheight*  
  
Zoid Name:"War Liger"  
  
Zoid Pilot's Name :"Crystal Vesuvius"  
  
Zoid Description: Sort of like a cross between the Liger Zero and a Blade Liger.Painted in Camouflage.  
  
Special Attacks: "Strike Laser Claw" "Double Laser Blade Attack" "AZ 150mm 360 Degree Laser Vulcan Gun" "Hyper Energy Shield""Smoke Discharger" "Double Ion Boosters"  
  
Zoid Personality:"Sorta self dependant and actually intelligent. Crystal is the only one who understands it's speech ,and so tries to talk her out of pulling crazy, life-threatening stunts, which she always does."  
  
Pilot Personality/Description: Appearance: Camouflage Tank Top. Black Jeans. Brunette Hair put up in two ponytails that hang down to her knees. Camouflage ponytailers. Combat Boots. Dagger in a leather sheathe hangs at belt. Personality: Crystal sorta has this split personality, really depending on how you treat her and where she is. If you're nice to her,she's the most polite person you've ever met. But you rub herthe wrong way in any form or fashion, she goes into battle mode and attacks! Crystal has been very well known to get into cantina fights. She's also very aggressive on the battlefield, always taking big risks and pulling crazy stunts.  
  
Anything else you need to know: Crystal is a mercenary who especially gets into cantina fights with Jack Cisco. She really just can't stand the guy as he always makes fun of her being the only female mercenary .  
  
Team the Zoid is from: None.Crystal is a Class S mercenary warrior.  
  
*This one is invader mya and her yami's 's okay*  
  
zoid name: blue lighting (oh come on it's a dark blue lightning saix)  
  
zoid pilot's name:mya saren  
  
zoid description: it's dark blue colored lightning saix with with vulcan laser cannon on it's back (you know the one on brad's shadow fox)  
  
special attacks: strike laser claw!!  
  
zoid personatily: it's good with me but when i got it it was wild it wouldn't listen to me!! pilot personality/desription: she sweet and tall with long brown hair!! and she has dark blue eyes!!  
  
anything else that i need to know:she was kicked out of the house at a young age!! and she is 18 years old!!  
  
team the zoid is from: she is not on a team!!  
  
*All Right, now for my two. *  
  
Name: Samus Liger  
  
Pilots name: Cheyanne Winscher  
  
Zoid discription: The body resembles a slightly bulkier Liger Zero's and a head like the Blade liger's just a little less squashed in. It has three armors, a yellow one-basic, an orange one-for heat and high speeds, and a purpulish blue one-for under water, more skill and blades, they can all be worn at the same time, and the purple one is the one that is showing. a big gun that has 6 different beams: Regular, Charge, ice, wave, plasma, and Hyper- an energy beam so deadly used only as a last resort.*just think about this, a beam 10 times as powerful as Charged Part. Can. * Plus three types of missle/bombs: Super bombs, missles, and super missles.  
  
Speacial attacks: Screw Attack-blades come out at the shoulders, down from the back, from the head, tail, back legs. the bldes glow, the zoid runs, jumps, and rolls into sort of a ball shape, the ball glows, and is able to stay airborn by jumping on the air. very useful for bringing down airborn zoids, can also uncurl in midair and come down on a zoid in Strike Laser Claw.  
  
Strike Laser Claw,  
  
speed, it runs quickly, dispite its bulk, and the power is flashing light that surrounds the zoid, the liger is now able to run through anything.  
  
Zoid personality: Intellegent, thinks things out, and always listens to her pilot  
  
Pilot Personality/description: Cheyanne is a cool tempered smart tall blue, eyed, blond. She makes friends easily, and is very attached to her Blade Liger, but on the request of her friend, Kayleigh, she Pilots the Samus Liger. She is a very good pilot.  
  
Anything else: Nope  
  
Team Zoid is from: Dark Moon Team  
  
Name: Liger SZ Casar *pronounced " CAZ like taz, ARE 'k *  
  
Pilot's name: Kayleigh Reamy  
  
Zoid Descripion: Lightning Saixies Body, a blade ligers head, liger zero's tail legs, and anything else. Casar's armor is red with silver linnings, it has three tail blades a gun an its back, and the rotator blades the Fury has, but they do not create the Charged Partical Cannon, but they do use the energy to crate transparent wings between the blades, and is able to fly for a period of time. the wings and blades are only avalible with the Casar armor, also has another aromor, the liger SZ Sotaber, is built for underwater battles, and is equip with many missiles, and is not able to travel as fast as Casar. both armors have a energy sheild.  
  
Speacial attacks: Lightning Zap (corny name yes, but get over it) a thin beam comes out of Casar's eyes, and heats up the opposing zoids controls, and soon the zoids controls over heat. Has to have a while to charge so isn't used much.  
  
Strike Drill Claw: after the first swipe of the strike laser claw, the other paw is drilled strait into the other zoid.  
  
Shadow Breaker : Casar charges other zoid, moves to the side at the last moment, and shoves his shoulder into the other zoids body, flipping it over, then Casar's claws lengthen to a blade, and that is peirced through the other zoid  
  
Quiksilver: Casar charges(yet again^_^) jumps over the other zoid, lands behind it, then kicks it hard with both back feet.  
  
Zoid Personality: leathal, a menace to all who face it, He is consideably calmer in Sotaber armor. He hardly listens to Kayleigh at first, but grows to trust her......................................eventually.  
  
pilot dicreption/personality: Kayleigh is a short, hazel eyed, person that can be pissed off easily. she grew up with horses so is used to large animals(even if zoids aren't tecnacly animals)  
  
Anything else: I don't even know why I put this down when I don't have anything else to say,'k Team: Dark Moon Team  
  
Alright, everyone who submitted got in. I had so many it is a possiblity that I could have forgotten one. If it was your's e-mail me, I'm sorry, I'm Using it. if you din't stse wehter it was an ultimute X or not, I'm counting that it is. If you would like to make any changes, e-mail me state what you zoid is and what you would like to change. Alright, Who can answer this question, What video game Character is the Samus Liger Based on? First Correct answer gets a prize, and its good, I promise. MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chappy 1!

Allright, sorry for the delay, but here's chapter one. Enjoy and remember to look at the question at the end, and answer it if you can. Oh, and if you like Role Playing sites, I've made one for zooids, go to the address on my page that says homepage. Please join, it'd mean the world to me  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Kayleigh, Cheyanne, Topaz and their zoids.  
Bit had gotten the message two days ago, that he would have to come here for the Zoid trials that preceded the Battle of the Ligers. He looked around. There was a large stadium and around it, lots of little closed in spaces, where some of the zoids were training. There were a lot of people, too, most of which he didn't know. ' I hope this is the right spot ' he thought. A girl walked up to him, casually. She was tall, with blue eyes and white blond hair down to her shoulders.  
  
"Bit Cloud?" she asked. He nodded. "I'm Cheyanne Winscher. You might want to get your zoid ready," she said looking up at the Liger Zero, " the judges here from the ZBC say its going to start the trials in about an hour" She finished with a smile.  
  
"Thanks" he said.  
  
"Anyway, you haven't seen the class S warriors here have you? You should defiantly get there to see all of them go through to trials, otherwise you won't know what they're capable of. " There was a loud roar in the background. She sighed "Casar again, Told Kayleigh she should've gotten rid of that zoid years ago. Listen, I gotta go help her" She said, and walked off again. Leaving Bit starring dumbfounded after her. "Hey Bit over here." someone called. Bit turned around to see none other than Leon Toros coming towards him. "I didn't think you'd be coming, Leon, I'd have expected you'd at least have let me know" He said. They wandered into the stadium, where they saw a small restaurant.  
  
"Bit, I gotta go and work with the Blade Liger a little. I'll see ya around."  
  
"Sure, see ya Leon" He said. He looked around the room. More unfamiliar faces. But there was one,  
  
"Jack Sisco" Bit said to him. Jack looked up.  
  
"Bit Cloud, Should've expected you'd be here," he said, then the rest he said in a low whisper, "Listen, I gotta tell you something outside, don't want anyone else to here, though." Bit nodded and followed him out, or at least halfway out. He had been so wrapped up in what Jack was worried about that he hadn't been looking where he was walking. He tripped over something.  
  
"Why don't you watch where your going, you idiot" a annoyed female's voice said. Bit looked back to see what he had tripped over, to see a small silver and golden orange stripped tiger peering at him. "Yeah, I talk, get over it" It said to him.  
  
"S..s..sorry" he stampered out.  
  
"Don't mind Topaz, she just enjoys insulting people, It never occurred to her that laying in the walk way would be a problem to anyone" Cheyanne said to him.  
  
"But you would think that a Zoid pilot would be more alert. Especially that of a cat type Zoid," came a voice, sounding older and wiser. Bit looked over to where Topaz sat and noticed for the first time, a white, tiger like cat with Pink eyes, but it looked younger than Topaz. Bit looked at it and it looked back, like it was looking deep inside him, searching.  
  
"Stop it Isis. Don't mind her, Anne says that it's just her way of getting to know you better," said a girl that sitting beside Cheyanne, she was shorter, with long golden brown hair. She smiled up at him.  
  
"I'm Kayleigh Reamy" she said.  
  
"Common, Bit" Jack said. Bit said bye to the two , and proceed to follow him again. He couldn't help hearing a conversation going on between a girl and boy. The girl was dark tan, short, and thin. She looked about 18 she was wearing Black flared leather pants, red tube top, black trench coat over it, and Black flip-flops for shoes. her hair was knee length, black with red streaks, parted in the center with no bangs, tied back in a loose ponytail but the strangest thing about her was her deep red eyes. The boy was kind of pale with two red tigerlike slashes on each cheek. His hands had claws, and he had fangs, his ears were slightly pointed. He looked about 20. His clothes her baggy, and his hair was almost knee length, and it was an odd silvery white color, and his eyes were amber yellow.  
  
"How in the Fucking hell can they let that monster fight, don't they remember what it did last time?!" the girl said, angrily. "It almost killed its pilot, not to mention what it did to the other zoid"  
  
"I don't fucking like it anymore than you do, Lilith, Just stay clear of it, okay, I don't want to risk losing you" the boy said back. Bit wanted to here the rest of the conversation, which zoid it was and everything. Then he looked at the clock. Ten minute till the trials started, he had better get to the Liger.  
  
"Listen, Jack, I gotta go, so just tell me what you want me to know now." He said  
  
"Alright. Bit, I want you to watch you're back, I heard some pilots talking about being threatened if they didn't do what this stranger wanted them to do. Just watch out, it was your fault for the backdraft's fall, and not everyone's happy about it." he finished. Bit nodded.  
  
"I will" said Bit and he turned and ran to the Liger. "Come to go, Liger" he said as he jumped in the cockpit. The Liger was in its basic armor. when they got to the stadium, they walked into a closed in area near the center where the trials would take place. other zoids were already there. there were about 20 assorted kinds of Cat zoids, every color and size. It was announced over an intercom that the trials for the battle of the Ligers would now be starting.  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Hellcat, Ardis  
  
Pilot: Rue Night  
  
Shiners team  
  
The board in the stadium flashed the message. A red and black hellcat walked into the arena. on the opposite end, a revraptor enters. the Hellcat disappeared.  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Let's do it, Ardis" Rue said  
  
*Roar* was Ardis's answer. A red light at the top of the screen told her that the cloaking device was on. She maneuvered Ardis expertly and in no time, the revraptor had been destroyed. Then walls came up from the ground, trapping her and Ardis in a narrow passage. Fire lit up behind them, and traveled quickly.  
  
"Go, Ardis, now" Rue commanded. Ardis leaped into action. They sped along the passage, then Rue saw a giant gap in the ground.  
  
"Can you make it Ardis?" she asked  
  
*Roar *  
  
"Do it then" he built up speed, and at the last moment, he rocket back on his back legs to give him better footing, and then took off, and made it easily across the gap. Getting ready to run again, they barely noticed the walls sinking back to the ground, instead they noticed an elephander right in front of them. the walls were all the way down, and the Elephander pointed his trunk their way.  
  
"This doesn't look good, Ardis"  
  
*Merow*  
  
"Start charging the Shock wave Pulsar, I think we're going to need it"  
  
*Roar* The cloaking device was back on. She just had to stay out of the way of the giant zoid till the Pulsar was done charging. She Dodged, shot at, and retreated for what seemed like forever, then there was a beep, and a message appeared at the top of the screen, charging complete  
  
"Let's go for it, We have to Finnish him off with this shot, or else he'll finish us off"  
  
*Roar*  
  
A cable shot out of Ardis's back, and attached itself to the Elephander, right on the body. a giant electrical shock traveled through the cable, shocking the elephander and leaving both zoids motionless. Then her scores were flashed up on the board.  
Basic Battling: 95%  
  
Speed:75%  
  
Special Attacks:80%  
"See that Ardis, not bad, we may stand a chance after all"  
* * * * * * *  
Phantom Moon  
  
Pilot:Lilith Isis Hikage  
  
Team Obliviation  
A black lightning Saix type zoid walked into the arena to have its turn. it had a large tail gun, and a large back gun. It's first opponent stepped out, A War Shark.  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
"Simple enough" Lilith said. "Go Phantom" she commanded.  
  
The Phantom took off. She curled her tail over her back, chose the flame gun, and shot at the War shark. She missed. Then she started looking closer and saw where the actual zoid was, it was swimming towards her. She charged it, and at the last second, flipped the shark out of the land with her paw. while the zoid was still in midair, she used the tail gun, now switched to a high density plasma gun, to shot the zoid until the system froze.  
  
Now the walls rose again, and so did the fire, which they easily out ran, but then there were giants spikes sticking out of the wall, and it went on for about a quarter of a mile. She jumped the first one, swerved to the far side to pass the second, had to duck under the third, and this continued for about 7 more spikes. Then the walls sunk back to the ground, and they were faced with a goguluse.  
  
"Let's use the Crimson strike" Lilith suggested. the Phantom roared its agreement. She charged, her front claws glowed red, then she sprung in the air, bringing her full force down on the gogulse. She jumped clear, and demolished what was left of the zoid with the guns.  
  
The score was flashed up.  
Basic Battling:88%  
  
Speed:100%  
  
special attacks:95%  
Lilith couldn't help but smile at their score. Phantom roared. She laughed,  
  
"You know you did awesome, don't you?"  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Cheyanne and Kayleigh watched from the stands as the first of many zoids began their trials.  
  
"You'd think that he would just leave," said Topaz, looking at Bit from where she sat.  
  
"You'd think you would learn to ignore humans," said Isis, looking at Topaz.  
  
"That's not very nice, Isis," came a voice from behind them.  
  
"I was only talking about certain humans," said Isis, not turning her head at all.  
  
"What do you think Anne?" asked Cheyanne. The girl, about 15 or so, walked over to the edge and looked at Two Zoids who have already passed their trials. Anne looked at the Zoids and pilots in the same manner that Isis was looking at Bit; like she was searching for something. Her mid-back blonde hair moved slightly in the breeze and her Slate green eyes narrowed and she sighed.  
  
"They're smarter than we expected. A lot stronger too," said Anne, starting to walk out of the stands. "Especially that one Topaz can't seem to get her eyes off of," she said, receiving a growl from Topaz.  
  
"Anne is right. We must watch out for this group," said Isis, jumping down and running after Anne.  
  
"Anne's right, Cheyanne. I can tell just by looking at this group that it is stronger than we expected," said Kayleigh. Cheyanne looked out into the arena, then turned back to Kayleigh with a smile on her face.  
  
"Then we will just have to watch out for them then don't we?" said Cheyanne. Cheyanne then moved her attention to Topaz who let out a growl.  
  
"Where is he going?" growled Topaz, watching Bit walk out of the arena.  
  
"Must be up in the next set," said Cheyanne. "Stop it Topaz! He's not doing anything wrong!" said Cheyanne. Topaz just growled and turned her attention to the Zoid that was entering the ring.  
  
*****************  
  
Blade Liger, Twilight Shadow  
  
pilot: Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai  
  
Team: Team 'Oblivion'  
  
A Dark Red Blade Liger came walking into the Arena. The Blade Liger sat down on it's haunches and looked around and waited. At that point, a couple Camolink's (Alligator type, with camouflage ^_^) came into the ring and broke up their small group and began to surround the Blade Liger, which just sat there; watching.  
  
**************  
  
"Shall we, Twilight?" said Sesshoumaru. At that point, one of the Camolink's came rushing forward at great speed, thinking that it's victim wasn't paying attention. The Camolink jumped up and went right for the cockpit. with the blink of an eye, the Liger bent down quickly and using it's tail, sent the Camolink to the ground. "Stupid fucker. You don't even know your god damn zoids," said Sesshoumaru. Twilight turned towards the Camolinks and growled.  
  
"Earthquake!" yelled Sesshoumaru and at that point, blades shot out of the Liger and went into the ground and started drilling. The camolinks tried running but were hit by several missiles from the zoid. About 5 minutes later, the blades came out of the ground and were placed back where they were to begin with. Sesshoumaru smiled as walls of fire stared up around him and a swarm of bug like Zoids came after him. Sesshoumaru shield and sent Twilight rushing forward at great speed.  
  
"Maybe i can beat the Zoid i will be battling to the end," said Sesshoumaru as he closed in quickly on the opening at the end, that was closing quickly. Twilight jumped through the door and it slammed shut quickly, but just as he stood up, something hit the Liger in the chest and pushed him back several feet. Twilight shook his head and growled. Sesshoumaru looked up to see a Thunder horse pawing the ground, it's eyes glowing red. Sesshoumaru smiled as the Thunder horse reared up and let out a shrill cry and then began to charge forward, several blades shooting out of the side of it's head and pointing forward. Twilight jumped and landed on the back of the Thunderhorse just as it came at them. The Zoid let out a painful cry as Twilight released it's Shadow Assault and blades shot down into the Zoid.  
  
Basic Battling: 92%  
  
Speed: 87%  
  
Special attacks: 100%  
  
"That wasn't hard," said Sesshoumaru, walking Twilight out of the Arena.  
  
**************  
  
"He's good," said a not impressed Topaz. Kayleigh just rolled her eyes and began to walk out of the arena.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Cheyanne.  
  
"I'm just going to go find Anne," said Kayleigh walking out of the Arena. Cheyanne looked down at the Arena and then turned around and followed Kayleigh out. "TOPAZ!"  
  
"I'm coming....stupid bossy human," mumbled Topaz.  
  
*************  
  
Bit had just gone to check on Liger after the second Zoid passed it's trial. ' Those trials don't look too hard...better make sure that Liger is repaired and all ' thought Bit as he walked over to his Zoid and spent about 10 minutes there. He was walking back when he saw Cheyanne and Kayleigh walking towards what looked like a Saix with Jade colored armor. Bit decided to say hello and walked over to them. Cheyanne turned slightly and smiled.  
  
"Hey Bit. What did you think of the trials?" asked Cheyanne.  
  
"They were okay. At least I know what to expect," said Bit with a cocky smile.  
  
"I guess you haven't been a Zoid pilot for long," came a voice. Bit looked around and then looked up at the cockpit of the Zoid. The cockpit was open and Isis jumped out and landed on the ground. Bit looked up to see a figure with a teal colored helmet on stand up. Bit watched as the pilot took off the helmet and golden blonde hair fell out of it. Bit watched as the pilot jumped down from the cockpit and smiled, her slate green eyes sparkling.  
  
"Bit, this is..."  
  
"Anne Hanson at your service," said Anne as she bowed slightly and stood up smiling. "You must be Bit Cloud. I've heard rumors bout you and that ultimate X of yours," Anne smiled and innocent smile.  
  
"How long have you been piloting?" asked Topaz, still staring at him. Bit looked at the cat with out emotion.  
  
"That's for me to know. Why do you ask?" said Bit.  
  
"Because I was intrigued by Anne's statement before "I guess you haven't been a Zoid pilot for long retard"," said Topaz.  
  
"I didn't say retard, but I would like to know where you get the idea you know exactly what to expect," said Anne, slowly walking away.  
  
"Whatever," said Topaz. Bit looked at the angry cat and then rushed after Anne.  
  
"Oh boy. She's gonna get into another fight," said Cheyanne. Kayleigh just watch Bit run after her and smiled.  
  
"I've got the First Aid Kit!" she said with a smile, holding up a white box. Cheyanne fell ' anime style' in frustration.  
  
"You're not helping," said Cheyanne. Kayleigh just looked at her.  
  
"I will be soon...I'll be helping put bandages on." ^_^  
  
"Hey! Wait up! What do you mean exactly?' said Bit. Anne stopped and turned around to look at him.  
  
"I've learned to expect the unexpected is all and don't you think that the trials would be changed every time since every pilot is watching?" said Anne, sounding slightly angry. Bit looked at her.  
  
"Well, that would make sense, but what i meant was that at least i know some of the things the might use. I've learned to expect the unexpected too," said Bit. Anne looked at him, her expression at first angry, but then it softened as she looked at his aquamarine eyes. She blinked a couple times and then blushed slightly.  
  
"Um...I've gotta go. See ya later!" said Anne, running away from Bit. Bit just sat there and scratched his head in confusion.  
  
"She's strange...nice and friendly, but strange," said Bit as he heard that the trials were to begin once again, and he turned around and walked back to the arena.  
  
********************************  
  
"Kayleigh, they you're next" Cheyanne said.  
  
"Oh, Boy, let's hope Casar isn't feeling like giving me a hard time today" she said with a sigh. Topaz strolled up.  
  
"I'll take care of that." she said. As they approached the red and silver zoid, it gave a tremendous roar. Cheyanne went over to the machine next to the Zoid, and released a cable that fastened itself around Casar's nose. Slowly the nose lowered and the zoid's head came down. reluctantly, the cockpit opened, and Kayleigh jumped in. Casar's head came up, and a second cockpit opened. it was between the front legs, and right behind the chest plate. Topaz jumped in.  
  
"Let's do it Topaz! Cheyanne, release the cable" Kayleigh said. As Cheyanne did, Casar took off, and soon they were in the arena, Casar tried hard to break the hold Topaz's controls had over her.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Liger SZ Casar  
  
Pilot: Kayleigh Reamy  
  
Dark Moon Team  
  
Bit looked at the at the zoid entering the arena, it was red and silver, It was fighting its pilot. It had rotator blades like the Berserk fury. It also had three tail blades, all silver. On the other end a saber fang entered  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Its a Saber Fang, we shouldn't have to much trouble with it" Topaz said.  
  
"You just keep Casar under control Topaz, I'll take care of the Saber fang"  
  
"Will do"  
  
Kayleigh was able to get Casar's mind on business, and as soon as it was, the battle got considerably easier. Casar when it to a powerful charge, and pulled out the blades, both on his back and on his tail. He used the blades to shot the Saber Fang down, then badly damaged its legs with the Tail blades.  
  
"Casar's trying to do more damage than ness, I can barely hold him in check" Topaz said  
  
"Just hold him off for another moment.......Wait a minute, what's that coming out of the ground?!"  
  
"Um, those would be walls"  
  
"And what's behind us"  
  
"Well, fire"  
  
"Fire! you idiot, why didn't you tell me, start getting Casar's mind set on a high speed battle"  
  
"Sorry! and I'm trying"  
  
"Let's go" Kayleigh pushed Casar to use his boosters. they sped along the passage way, keeping on the lookout for anything dangerous.  
  
"Kayleigh, look strait ahead'  
  
She did. About 5 meters away the was a wall and the only opening was in the very center of the wall, and halfway up it as well. It would barely be able to let them through.  
  
"Your kidding we'll never make it through that"  
  
"Try shooting it a little" Kayleigh did, only to have the shots ricochet back at them.  
  
"Its not working Topaz"  
  
"We're just going to have to try and jump it"  
  
"Are you insane?! We'll never make it!"  
  
"We have to try" 3 meters away, 2, 1.  
  
"Go" Kayleigh shouted, pushing the zoid to jump. It did so without too much of a fight. They sailed through the hole  
  
"That was close" Topaz remarked. she wasn't able to say much more, as they were faced with an iron Kong.  
  
"Iron Kong" Kayleigh said.  
  
"No duh"  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"What do you want to use"  
  
"Quicksilver, the Iron Kong is upright, so we should be able to upset its balance easily" Kayleigh stated. She commander Casar to unfold his rotator blades. Because of Casar's now renued lust for battle, he charged without a problem. A transparent glow spread between the rotator blades. A few feet away from the Iron Kong, Casar took off, clearing the Iron Kong, then landing behind the zoid, Casar kicked out with his two back feet, that were glowing silver, and cut into the Iron Kong's back.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Finally, we're done, now we can get away from this devil of a zoid" Topaz said, sounding a little annoyed.  
  
"One second, I want to see our score" Sure enough, their score was flashed up a second later.  
  
Basic Battling:95%  
  
Speed:80%  
  
Special attacks:100%  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Why did we get points taken off for basic battling"  
  
"He was fighting us, that's why"  
  
"Oh well, we did pretty good"  
  
Topaz and Kayleigh got out of the cockpits, as soon as the cable was refastened around his nose. Then they rushed off to find there friends.  
  
A.N. there's ch. one, I promis chapter 2 will not take as long. here's the question:  
  
What breed of Dog is the dog that plays Lassie?  
  
Odd question, but they're gonna be about anything and everything okay?  
  
Byez 


End file.
